Keep, King, and Kiss
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Beck goes out to the military and surprises Jade by going to the prom with her


**For Kierstin :)**

* * *

"Here keep this," Beck says to me. I look down and it's a box. There's a blue ribbon on it so I untie the ribbon and there opens a necklace that says:

_Beck Oliver_

_May 20th 2013._

__It's been a month since Beck and I got together. The day we got together he told me he was going into the air force. I cried for days knowing I couldn't be with him. So for the past days Beck and I have been spending as much time as possible with each other. The worst part is he had to shave his hair. I've been crying for the past two weeks. Looking at the necklace with Beck's departure date made me start to tear up.

"Babe, please don't cry," Beck says to me. I'm a pretty tough girl but this kind of thing makes me go weak.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it," I reply back to him.

"I'll be back before you know it. I just want to let you know, I'll be okay," Beck says trying to comfort me.

"I love you," I say to Beck hugging him tightly. He wraps his arms around me and I think he started to tear up a little. I look into his eyes and he was teary eyed.

"I love you too Jade," He replies. He pulls me into a tight hug when we got interrupted.

"Last call for flight number 362!" The flight attendant yells from the plane.

"You better on that plane," I remind Beck.

"I know, I am. Goodbye Jade," Beck says to me with his voice chocking up. I watch him walk up the steps to the plane. He turns around and waves to me one last time. Without responding back I find my car in the airport parking lot. As soon as I get into my car I start bawling my eyes out. I put in the necklace and it's a perfect fit. I drive home with years in my eyes.

* * *

The next day I have school. I order my lunch and sit at our usual lunch table. It's so lonely without Beck here. He's the only one that actually cared for me.

"Hey," Tori says as she sits down next to me.

"Vega I'm really not in the mood," I reply to Tori.

"Look I know what your going through," Tori says to me.

"I don't think you do," I reassure her.

"Did you know all my family are saving other people?" Tori asked me.

"Really?" I asked her surprised.

"Yeah. My dad is a cop, my mom is a nurse, and both of my aunt and uncle are in the marines and navy," Tori explained to me.

"How is this making me feel better?" I ask Tori.

"The moral of the story is, I know Beck is gone but think of it that he's helping other people. That's how I think of it," Tori says to me.

"Are you going to prom?" I ask her.

"Yeah I'm performing there why?" She asks.

"I'm not sure if I want to go or not. I already have my tickets but I don't want to go without Beck," I explain to Tori.

"Awe don't be like that. Just go, it'll be fun," Tori says.

"I'll think about it," I reply.

* * *

I sit in my room in front of my dark blue dress. So many things are running through my head. Should I go to prom or not? I stare at the dress some more and I decide that I'm going to go. I curl my hair, put on makeup, and head out the door. I drove up into the Hollywood Arts parking lot and walked into the school.

"Jade! You made it!" Tori said. Tori looked really pretty. She was in a dark green dress with white gloves with matching heels. She had emerald studs in her ears and her nails were matching. She had her hair up in a bun with loose curls. She had sparkles in her hair too.

"Yep! I came to my senses and came. I didn't want to but you never know with me," I say to Tori.

"Yeah I know" she has a giggling fit before talking again "We'll I should go set up the microphones. Bye!"

"Bye," I reply back. I was walking throughout the scene and I see someone by my car. Worried, I run over to my car. I take off my heels and run over to the guy by my car.

"HEY!" I scream while jumping on him. Before I knock him out i realize its Beck.

"Well hi babe," Beck says to me.

"Beck?" I say confused.

"You are correct," he says with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Remember when I said I'll be back in no time?" I nod "Well, I kept my promise."

"Well what are you waiting for? Lets dance!" I say excitedly. I can't believe he came back for prom! I knew I did the right choice.

"Okay everyone lets announce the prom king and queen!" Tori says thought the microphone.

"The prom king is Beck Oliver!" Tori announces. Everyone burst in to applause while Beck walk up the stage to receive his crown.

"The prom queen is Jade West!" Tori announces. Once again everyone burst out into applause. Everyone tries to hug me but I push them away. I go up the stairs and receive my tiara. Now it's time for the king and queens dance so Beck and I walk down the stairs together. 'Make You Feel My Love' by Adele comes bursting out of the speakers.

"I'm happy you came back," I say to Beck.

"Don't mention it babe," Beck says to me. He looks into my eyes and he is staring at my lips. This will be the first time we shared out first kiss. He leans in and we have our first kiss. Today was so great.


End file.
